New Directions
New Directions is a musical choir group of male, female and mixed voices, which traditionally specializes in the singing of short songs—glees—by trios or quartets. It is founded by Professor Posthuma when he noticed how popular the Hufflepuff Karaoke Party was within his own House and figured there may be students from other Houses who are as interested in music as they are. Professor Posthuma teaches Music and has done so all his life. When he came back to Hogwarts some time after his graduation to teach, he noticed that not many witches and wizards tend to choose his extra-curricular subject because it has nothing to do with magic at all. It broke his heart to see that so many young people turned their back on music, something that has given him and many other people—wizards and Muggles alike— so much joy and entertainment. teaching the New Directions in 1994]]It wasn't until the Karaoke Party that he began to entertain the idea of getting rid of his standard Music class set-up by changing it into his own Music Club. Professor Posthuma went to Headmaster Dumbledore before the end of year 93-94, requesting that the school should build an Auditorium in which his students can perform and a special classroom with all kinds of musical instruments in it for him to teach his students in during the weekly sessions. With the support of Professor Germanotta, Professor Martin and Professor Houston, whom all offered to pay for it alongside Professor Posthuma, Dumbledore accepted the request and said that the Auditorium and new Music classroom, in both of which are several musical instruments for the students to use and in which Muggle technology is working (unlike the rest of the castle), would be ready for use in the next school year. Auditions In order to be allowed to follow the class and be accepted into the Music Club, you will need to do an audition in front of the director Professor Posthuma. He is the one that will either accept and welcome you into his class and into the club, or he will be the one that rejects you. His decision is final. If you are rejected, you aren't allowed to do another audition in the same year. However, you are allowed to try it again in the following year(s) to come. It's difficult to get accepted into the Music Club because Professor Posthuma has a very high set of requirements one need to possess. You need to actually love music, you need to have a good voice and be able to sing in front of the Music Club members and the Hogwarts staff and students for when you need to perform in order pass your exams, you need to have chemistry with other members, you need to be able to study choreography and at least have a sense of rhythm, you are not afraid to look "silly" or "weird" in front of other people and above all, you let the music do the speaking for you. Weekly sessions will be held in which Professor Posthuma decide what the theme of the week will be. He decides if you need to do the assignments on your own, with another partner or in a group. You'll be graded accordingly. Above all, it is important that the members of Music Club will act as a family (Professor Posthuma is a Griffindor that values this the most.) Members Current= Andypayne.jpg|'Andy Payne': Part of the Original Six|link=Andy Payne Vanessa-logan-flaunt-4-768x1024.jpg|'Patrick Dunbar': Part of the Original Six|link=Patrick Dunbar MV5BMjIwNTQ1NzU1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzg0NjY2MDE%40._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|'Brody Hudson': Part of the Original Six|link=Brody Hudson NCtimSL.jpg|'Scott McCall': Part of the Original Six|link=Scott McCall Santanalopez.jpg|'Santana Lopez': Part of the Original Six|link=Santana Lopez Tumblr_ni5h00jByF1tzafe7o1_1280.jpg|'Brittany S. Pierce': Part of the Original Six|link=Brittany S. Pierce Dianna_agron01.jpg|'Quinn Fabray'|link=Quinn Fabray Finnnhudson.jpg|'Finn Hudson'|link=Finn Hudson Augustdoww2.png|'August Doww'|link=August Doww Spencer-boldman.jpg|'Adam Davenport'|link=Adam Davenport AlishaDaniels.jpg|'Alisha Daniels'|link=Alisha Daniels Emilia_Milton.jpg|'Emilia Milton'|link=Emilia Milton |-| Directors= Douwebib.jpg|'Douwe Posthuma': Director. Hired in 1994.|link=Douwe Posthuma Sue_S6_Promo_1.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Co-director. Promoted and resigns in 1995. Boot Camp director. Quits after the end of 1995.|link=Sue Sylvester |-| Former= Bellathorn.jpg|'Bella Thorn': Joins in 1994. Kicked out in 1995.|link=Bella Thorn |-| Rejected= Stiles3.jpg|'Stiles Stilinski': Rejected.|link=Stiles Stilinski scale.jpg|'Becky Johnston': Rejected.|link=Becky Johnston Coooody.jpg|'Theo Raeken': Rejected.|link=Theo Raeken Kimhall.jpg|'Kim Hall': Rejected.|link=Kim Hall |-| Guests= Gaga.jpg|'Stefani Germanotta': Jury at the auditions and guest in Gaga Week|link=Stefani Germanotta 1e5819e91506e8c70296cfb556cd4255.jpg|'Coldplay': Jury at the auditions and guest in Coldplay Week.|link=Chris Martin Whitney-houston.jpg|'Whitney Houston': Jury at the auditions and guest in Whitney Week.|link=Whitney Houston A3c01b01542702202139864ea3551d3c.jpg|'James Corden': Jury at the auditions.|link=James Corden Sue_S6_Promo_1.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Guest somewhere in 1994|link=Sue Sylvester Ravenreyess.jpeg|'Raven Reyes': Dancer. Guest in competitions.|link=Raven Reyes Dance Partners * Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. * Patrick Dunbar and Alisha Daniels. * Brody Hudson and Santana Lopez. * Adam Davenport and Brittany S. Pierce. * Scott McCall and Raven Reyes. * August Doww and Emilia Milton. * Andy Payne and Bella Thorn Auditions Every member of the club auditioned. In 1994, all those students who liked to be a part of this new Music Club, should had to do an audition number to show Douwe Posthuma their talent in Hogwart's Auditorium. Douwe invited Whitney Houston, Chris Martin, Stefani Germanotta and James Corden to join the jury from their opinions. Here is a list from the songs which is performed by the current members. * Andy: Torn by Natalie Imbruglia * Scott, Brody and Patrick: I Say a Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick * Quinn, Brittany and Santana: ''Toxic'' by Brittany Spears * Finn: Can't Fight This Feeling by REO * [[August Doww|'August']]: The Greatest by Sia * Bella: Slut Like You ''by P!nk'' * Adam: Never Say Never by The Fray * [[Alisha Daniels|'Alisha']]: Listen from Dreamgirls * [[Emilia Milton|'Emilia']]: Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey Assignments Category:Hogwarts Clubs Category:Music Clubs Category:Groups